Naruto discovers Uzushiogakure
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I just got this idea and I can't shake it until I write it. This story is where Naruto discovers the history of the Uzumaki clan during the Wave mission. He will have met Kyuubi at a young age though. Kyuubi will train him too.**

 **Summary: At the age of 5, Naruto discovers the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him. From that point on, Naruto gets training from Kyuubi. Nine years later on a mission to Nami no Kuni, Naruto receives a strange calling. He follows the calling until he reaches the birthplace of the Uzumaki clan, Uzushiogakure. Once there, he collects all the weapons and jutsu scrolls there is. After bringing back Tsunade Senju to become the Fifth Hokage, only to find out he's been banished, Naruto heads to Uzushio. From that point on, Naruto works to bring the once great village back to its power. Naruto/harem. Smart Naruto. Strong Naruto. Naruto/Sasuke-brothers. Sasuke/Sakura. Civilian Council bashing. Non-fan girl Sakura. Fem!Kyuubi. Fem!Haku.**

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

' _Naruto talking to Kyuubi and Kushina.'_

" _Kushina talking to Naruto."_

" **Demon/Summon talking."**

' **Demon/Summon thinking.'**

" _ **Kyuubi talking to Naruto."**_

 **Jutsu**

 _Flashback_

 **(A/Ns)**

 _ **Notes/letters.**_

*Sounds.*

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit. You won't see this shit again.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

Hello there. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm five years old. I'm the most hated child in all of Konohagakure no Sato. It started when I was born. On October 10th, Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Fourth Hokage gave his life to defeat the beast. All the older civilians call me a demon because I was born on the same day as the attack. One day when I was three I went snooping in the Third Hokage's desk for information on my parents. Right before I was caught, I found that my mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. Anyways, all my clothes were bought from one place. That place was called the Higarashi Ninja Store. It has everything available to be a ninja. It's also the only place that doesn't over charge me for my clothes. For groceries, my god brother Kakashi Hatake takes care of that. Why do I need groceries you may ask, well the orphanage had kicked me out when I was three so the Hokage gave me an apartment where my god sister Yugao Uzuki, or Neko from ANBU, would stay to cook for me. Yugao also was my mother's student so she carries my mother's sword called the Midnight Queen. Ever since I turned three and could read, I would read anything I could get my hands on. When I was in the orphanage, I only had two friends. A girl named Tenten and a boy named Rock Lee. Lee was adopted by a man named Might Gai while Tenten was adopted by Dillan and Shizu Higarashi. Anyways, I start the Ninja Academy next month so I'm currently heading to the Higarashi Ninja Store for some supplies. While on the way, I'm attacked by civilians. The last thing I remember is Neko showing up before going unconscious.

 _Naruto's Mindscape: Naruto's POV:_

"Aw hell I'm here again." I say not even realizing I swore. Every time I get knocked out or go to sleep, I end up in this sewer like place. **"Come to me, my sweet child."** The voice calls again. "Fuck this shit. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." I say again not realizing I swore. I walk to where the voice is and come to a cage. "Hello?" I call. Just then two large red eyes appear behind the bars. **"So you came this time. I thought you wouldn't come like other times."** The voice says. "I got tired of not knowing who calls me here. So who are you?" I say then ask. **"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Please call me Kurama. I have a proposition for you Kit."** Kurama says. "And what would that be Kurama?" I ask. The eyes disappear and a woman with fiery red hair, fox ears on her head, and nine fox tails coming out of her tail bone appears. "Simple, you change up your mindscape: which is where we are, and I'll train you on the arts of being a ninja. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and my limited knowledge of Fuinjutsu. For the last, you need to find scrolls for." Kurama says. "How come you have limited knowledge of Fuinjutsu?" I ask. "Fuinjutsu deals more with sealing like storage scrolls, explosive tags, and the seal keeping me inside you which is on your stomach. Bijuu have no need for that. If it wasn't for your high chakra reserves, then Genjutsu would be your strongest since foxes are natural tricksters and specialize in Genjutsu. I can still teach you how to do it even with your high reserves." Kurama explains. I change my mindscape to look like a field with a small forest, a small lake, and a house for the two of us with a choker with the Kanji for seal on her neck. "Since you can't mold chakra yet, we will start with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Where were you heading before being attacked?" Kurama says then asks. "Higarashi Ninja Store. I was planning on buying weights to make myself stronger." I reply. Kurama smiles at that.

 _Time skip: 5 hours later: Konoha Hospital: Naruto's POV:_

I woke up in the hospital like always when attacked. I was already cleared but apparently I was still asleep. I hop out of bed then leave. I then make my way to Higarashi's. I walk in the door ringing a bell. "Welcome to… Naruto?" Tenten starts then sees me. "Hey Tenten. Do you have five pound ankle and wrist weights and a ten pound vest?" I greet then ask. "We sure do. Let me get my parents for you to meet and ring you up." Tenten says. Tenten disappears behind a door marked employees only. Five minutes later, she returns with Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi." I greet. "Hello Naruto. Tenten told us what you want. We can give it to you free of charge if you agree to work part time here. I will even teach you how to forge weapons." Mr. Higarashi greets and says. "I accept. Anything to hang out with Tenten again." I say then mumbled to myself at the end. From that day forward, I was a part time employee of Higarashi Ninja Store. Mr. Higarashi taught me a lot about forging weapons. By the time I start molding chakra, I have made a katana that I called Kushina's Wrath. I also met my mother in my mother in my mind. It turns out that my mother had her chakra and soul sealed inside of me. I was going to transfer my mother's soul into Kushina's Wrath to make the blade sentient. The Fuinjutsu training that I got from my mother and Kurama allowed me to do it. Also, I kept pumping chakra into the weights to increase the weight. Currently the ankle and wrist weights weigh 25 pounds and the vest weighs 100 pounds. Lee and Tenten are the only ones I told about wearing weights. My mother told me to hide my skills so I don't arouse suspision to myself, in order to do so I act like an idiot and a class clown. Jiji gave me missions to cause pranks to show that security is lax. The Civilian Council tried to punish me, until Jiji stopped them. After two tries, Jiji threatened that if they tried a third time, the Civilian Council will be disbanded.

 _Time skip: Nine years: Graduation: Hinata's POV:_ _ **(I need to bring in someone else. I can't keep it as Naruto.)**_

'I hope Naruto passed. I wish I could tell him how I feel.' I think to myself. I was waiting with everyone else to see how the supposed dead last did. I know that Naruto is smarter and stronger than he lets on. I've watched him train with a sword. Where he got the sword, I don't know.

 _Meanwhile: Naruto's POV:_

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu**." I say for the cloning portion of the test. "You fail Naruto." Mizuki-sensei says with a hidden smirk. "Nice try Mizuki-sensei. 'If a student can't perform a simple **Clone Jutsu** , they are entitled to use a different version like the **Blood Clone Jutsu** , the **Wind Clone Jutsu** , the **Mud Clone Jutsu** , the **Water Clone Jutsu** , the **Sand Clone Jutsu** , and any other elemental version' is stated in the Academy Handbook. So the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** is acceptable so it looks like I pass." I say with a foxy grin. "He's right Mizuki. Pick a color headband Naruto. You earned it." Iruka-sensei says. I get my head band and head back. "How did you do bro?" Sasuke Uchiha, my brother from when we made a Blood Brothers Pact, asks. "I passed bro. Want to train after class?" I say then ask. "You're going to lose bro." Sasuke says with a smirk. I smirk back. "We'll see. Hey Hinata, do you want to join us?" I say then ask the shy Hyuuga. "I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know N-N-Naruto." Hinata stutters. I walk up to Hinata and give her a peck on the cheek. She faints with a smile on her face. I pull out a cinnamon bun and wave it in front of her face. She wakes up instantly to eat it. "Where did you get a cinnamon bun?" Hinata asks without a stutter. "I got it from the bakery you usually frequent. That was one of a dozen that I have on me." I reply. "Why do you have a dozen on you?" Sasuke asks. "For when Hinata faints around me. I have something to revive her." I reply.

 _Time skip: Team assignments: Naruto's POV:_

I was waiting to see who my teammates would. I know for a fact that Sasuke is on my team. Just then Iruka-sensei comes in and gives an 'I'm proud of you' rant/speech then starts announcing teams. "Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto with Hatake Kakashi as your Jounin sensei. Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba with Yuhi Kurenai as your Jounin sensei. Team 9 is out in the field already. Team 10 is Achimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino with Sarutobi Asuma as your Jounin sensei. Your sensei should be here to pick you up soon. Make the Leaf proud." Iruka-sensei says. 'I'll make the Leaf proud until I can get Uzushio fixed up. Jinchurikis will be the first I will bring in with the promise of no hatred.' I think to myself with a smile. _**"Kit when you meet the Jinchuriki for Shukaku, fix the seal. Shukaku's driving the kid insane."**_ Kurama says. _'Alright Kurama.'_ I tell her. Soon enough everyone's Jounin instructors show up. After all that, only Sakura, Sasuke, and I are left. Two hours later Kakashi shows up. "You're late." Sakura screeches. "Hm my first impression of you is you're loud. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi-sensei says. He disappears in a leaf **Shunshin**. Sasuke, Sakura, and I head to the roof. "Before we can begin, we need to learn more about each other. I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes, I don't have many dislikes, I have many hobbies, and my dreams are R-rated. Your turn pinkie." Kakashi-sensei says. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke, my dislikes are Naruto, my hobbies are trying to date Sasuke, and my dreams are to one day marry Sasuke." Sakura says. "Duck head, you're up." Kakashi-sensei says. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training and hanging out with my brother, my dislikes are fan-girls and arrogant pricks, my hobbies are the same as my likes, and my dreams are to kill Itachi and restore my clan." Sasuke says. "Alright, Blondie's turn." Kakashi-sensei says. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training with and hanging out with my brother, ramen, foxes, working at Higarashi Ninja Store, forging, and reading, my dislikes are arrogant pricks, people who beat up defenseless foxes, the Civilian Council, the time it takes ramen to cook, people who are late, and perverts, my hobbies are the same as my likes, and my dreams are to one day restore Uzushiogakure to its former glory." I say. _"Nice thing about not liking perverts since your godfather is a self-proclaimed super pervert."_ Mom says. _'Thanks mom.'_ I reply.

 _Meanwhile: With Jiraiya: Jiraiya's POV:_

'Some male has a strong dislike of perverts. Looks like I will track this male down and turn him into a pervert.' I think to myself.

 _Mission to Wave: Sasuke's POV:_

Sakura and I are waiting for Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and the client Tazuna at the west gate. Soon enough Naruto shows. 'Hm, there's something wrong with Naruto. IT'S A SHADOW CLONE! Clever Naruto, very clever.' I think to myself. Five minutes after Naruto's Shadow Clone showed, Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna show.

 _Meanwhile: With Naruto: Naruto's POV:_

" _ **Kit, why did you send a Shadow Clone with the group?"**_ Kurama asks. _'Because this mission reeks of lies. I heard about Gato using the economy to rule Wave so if a bridge is built, Gato will lose power. I believe that this mission is B maybe A Rank. Since its C-Rank, Tazuna most likely didn't have enough money to pay for a higher Rank mission. The clone should tell Kakashi-sensei about that and that I'll be scouting ahead.'_ I reply. I come to a puddle. 'Oh come on. Amateurs.' I think to myself. "Kai!" I say to the puddle. "How did you know?" The guy with a single horn on his forehead protector asks. "A puddle in the middle of a forest when it hasn't rained all week? It had to be a Genjutsu. Who are the two of you?" I ask then say then ask. "I'm Meizu, that's my brother Gozu. We're the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure." The one with two horns on his forehead protector says. "Ok. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. In just a short while my team will be coming along. I'm only on this mission to get to Uzushiogakure to repair the place. You two are welcome to head there and get started on repairs for me." I say. "You mean it?" Gozu asks. I nod. "Thank you. We accepted a job with Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice. If you run into them, can you offer the same thing to them?" Meizu says then asks. "I will try." I say. I head to Wave by tree hopping then water walking. As soon as I get on land, a thick mist rolls in. "Zabuza Momochi, come out! I only wish to talk to you and your apprentice!" I yell into the mist. The mist clears to reveal Zabuza and someone dressed as a Hunter Nin.

 _Zabuza's POV:_

"What do you need to talk to us about gaki?" I ask. "As I'm sure you can tell, I'm a Shinobi of Konohagakure. My team and I are on a C-Rank mission to Wave. I only came to go to Uzushiogakure to repair it. Meizu and Gozu are already on their way there. Meizu wanted me to offer you a place in Uzushiogakure. I know you're a Nuke Nin from Kiri so this is the only way you don't have to look over your shoulder all the time. What do you say?" The kid says then asks. "You drive a good bargain but I was promised good money for killing some bridge builder." I say. "Don't worry about that. Only three people know the true limit to my skill. Two of them are in my head and the third is the Sandaime Hokage. I promise you that by the time I'm done with Gato, I will have the money that Gato offered you with interest. I will be using a **Henge** to disguise myself as a mercenary to get close to Gato and kill him after I took everything from him." He says. "What about your team?" Haku asks. "They have a Shadow Clone with them. Only the team sensei, Kakashi Hatake, will be aware of the Shadow Clone of me." The boy answers. "Alright gaki. We'll head to Uzushiogakure to join with Meizu and Gozu, and get started on repairs. Should we expect you there soon?" I say then ask. "As soon as I 'liberate' Gato of everything he owns including his head." He replies. "Come on Haku." I say to Haku. Haku and I walk away. "Zabuza, I was wondering. Would it be ok if I called you my father?" Haku asks. "It's fine Haku. I see you like the daughter I never had anyways." I reply. "Thank you dad." Haku says. Haku hugs me and I give a hug back.

 _Meanwhile: Kakashi's POV:_

'Hm. There's residual Chakra here from a Genjutsu. I wonder if Naruto had something to do with this.' I think to myself.

 _Back with Naruto: Naruto's POV:_

I used a **Henge** to disguise myself as a mercenary and headed to Gato's home. "Hello. My name is Natu Uzaki. I was told by a friend of mine that you were looking for mercenaries to hire." I greet and say to Gato with a bow. "Hm. Who was this friend?" Gato asks. "Zabuza Momochi. He said he couldn't complete the mission you hired him for so he ran. He said with Kakashi Hatake, the mission was too dangerous." I reply. "This is disturbing then. Looks like I will have to hire you after all to take my other mercenaries to kill the old bridge builder." Gato says. "Of course Mr. Gato." I say. i head out and wait for Gato to order all the mercenaries to follow me. After we're away, I kill everyone. After getting over the shock, I head back. "Well that was quick. Where's everyone else?" Gato says then asks. "Dead. And you're next. Before I kill you though, you are to lead me to all your safes and open them. Then you're to sign over everything else in your name over to Naruto Uzumaki." I say. "Why Naruto Uzumaki?" Gato asks. "He's the son of Kushina Uzumaki, Konohagakure's Red Death., and the future Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. He's rebuilding Uzushiogakure since it was destroyed in the Third Great Shinobi War. In order to do that, he needs funds." I say. "Ok, ok, ok, let me go to my desk and I can sign over everything." Gato says in a pleading voice. I let Gato go to his desk so he can sign over everything.

"Alright it's done." Gato says after five minutes. "Good. Now lead me to all your safes." I order. Gato does so. After looting all the safes, I slice Gato's head off. I take Gato's head to the center of wave and stand up somewhere high so they can see. "People of Wave Country! Your oppression under the business tycoon Gato is over! I have Gato's head so please send all young children home!" I yell. After all the children are sent home, I bring Gato's head out. Everyone cheers. "Who are you kind sir?" One woman asks. "Naruto Uzumaki." I say dispelling my **Henge**. After that, I head straight to Uzushiogakure.

 _Meanwhile: With Team 7: Sakura's POV:_

Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna soon reach Wave. We head straight to Tazuna's house. "Look Inari, it's the hero of Wave." A woman says pointing at Naruto. "Excuse me miss. I think you might be mistaken. My team and I just got here so my student couldn't be a hero." Kakashi-sensei says. "Oh he is. He had Gato's head in his hands. He had all the children go home before bringing it out." The woman says. Just then a pop sounds. We all turn to where Naruto is and see a piece of paper on the ground where Naruto stood.

" _ **Dear Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura,**_

 _ **If you are reading this, then my Shadow Clone has popped out of existence. I had a Shadow Clone travel with the team while I went ahead. I met the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure and had them go to Uzushiogakure to help rebuild. After that, I came here and ran into Zabuza Momochi and gave him the same choice I gave the Demon Brothers. After meeting Zabuza, I used a**_ _ **Henge**_ _ **to disguise myself as a mercenary and offered my services to Gato. Once I led all the mercenaries Gato had away, I killed them all. I then had Gato sign everything he had in his name to me. I also looted all his safes and took his head. Everything Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, told you is true. I will send a clone every three days to check on the progress of the bridge. When the bridge is done, I will join you to head back to Konoha. Until then I'll be staying in Uzushiogakure to rebuild.**_

 _ **Sincerely:**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.**_

 _ **P.S. I know about my father. I chose to not add Namikaze to my name until the final part of the Chunin Exams to see what the people's reaction will be. After the Exams, I'll be coming back to Uzushiogakure to continue rebuilding."**_

Kakashi-sensei read. "So that's why there was residual Chakra in that one area." Kakashi-sensei mumbles.

 _With Naruto: Naruto's POV:_

I arrive at the gates to Uzushiogakure and find Zabuza, Haku, Meizu, and Gozu. "Alright gaki, how are supposed to get in?" Zabuza asks. I cut my hand and smear my blood on the Uzumaki symbol and pump some Chakra into the symbol. The gates open. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " I shout. I created over five hundred Shadow Clones to give the people proper burials, collect all the headbands and weapons, and start rebuilding. I then pull a scroll with Zabuza's pay with interest and toss it to him. "Like I promised Zabuza. Your pay from Gato with interest." I say. "Thanks gaki. You know if you ever need someone to spar against, come find me." Zabuza says. "I'll keep that in mind Zabuza." I say then walk off. I walk to the Uzukage Tower. Once at the Tower, I head to the office. "What is this I'm feeling?" I ask myself. _"Sweetie, that's the summoning contract of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki Clan were able to summon dragons. Follow my instructions on how to get to the contract."_ Mom tells me. _'Ok mom.'_ I reply. I follow mom's instructions on how to get the contract. After signing my name in blood, I get blinded by a plume of smoke. When the smoke clears, I come face to face with a massive dragon. **"So we have a new summoner after years. My name is Draco. King of the Dragon Clan. Who might you be?"** The dragon says then asks. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze, Konohagakure no Sato's Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, Konohagakure no Sato's Red Death. As far as I know, I'm the last of the Uzumaki Clan and I am the last of the Namikaze Clan. I'm also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'm honored to meet you Oh Mighty Draco." I introduce myself. **"Did the Kyuubi give you a summoning contract with foxes Naruto?"** Draco asks. "Yes she did. Kyuubi is the Fox Boss Summon. She told me so herself." I answer. **"You are to return to the summon world in three months to learn everything you can from the dragons and foxes. The Dragon Clan and Fox Clan have always been allies in times of need. Remember, three months. I will send a fire elemental dragon to fetch you when the time comes."** Draco says. "Ok Lord Draco. Will I learn all five elements and all the sub elements?" I say then ask. **"Yes you will. You will also learn all the Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu from the dragons, and all the Jutsus from the foxes which includes Genjutsu."** Draco says. "Ok Lord Draco. I'll see you in three months." I say right before I get transported back to the real world.

 _Meanwhile: In Konoha: Hiruzen's POV:_

I was working on paperwork again. 'Why couldn't you have told me the secret to defeating paperwork before you died Minato? *Sighs.* If only you were still here to raise your son. At least Kushina's soul and Chakra was sealed into the boy where he somehow sealed her soul into a katana he made himself and named it after her wrath. He was never seen as a hero like you wanted because the damn Civilian Council called him the Kyuubi Incarnate. I swear to you Minato. When that boy gets back from his first C-Ranked mission, things will be different. I will tell him of your inheritance for him as well as do something about the Civilian Council.' I think to myself. Just then I have to leave remembering that a meeting is scheduled. I walk in and take my usual place in the highest chair in the room.

"Alright. Let's get this meeting under way. Tsume Inuzuka, you have something you wish to discuss?" I say then ask. "Yes Lord Hokage. My daughter, Hana, has gone past the building where Naruto Uzumaki lives and she has told me multiple times that the place is bordering on the line of becoming condemned. Those kind of conditions are not the kind any Shinobi should live in. If action isn't taken soon, I propose that the building be seized and remodeled to be for all Shinobi making it a Shinobi matter." Tsume says. "I agree. You have until the time Naruto and his team get back from their C-Rank mission to fix up the building Civilian Council. If it's not done by then, the building will be seized and made into an apartment complex for Shinobi. Does anyone else on the Shinobi side have anything else they wish to discuss?" I say then ask. All the Clan heads shake their heads no. "Then I have an announcement to end this meeting. The Civilian Council is disbanded and will deal with civilian matters only. Also, the Hokage's Advisors are to advise the Hokage only from now on." I say then walk out.

 _Hiashi's POV:_

"About time the Hokage did something about the Civilian Council. How many of you can honestly say that when you looked at Naruto, you didn't see Minato?" I say and ask my fellow Clan heads. "We all saw Minato in Naruto Hiashi. Many of us tried to adopt Naruto out of respect of his father or his mother Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death, but that damn Civilian Council stopped us at every turn." Inoichi Yamanaka said. "Hana has taken a liking to the pup, I will say that." Tsume says. "My little princess has taken a liking to him too." Inoichi says.

"Troublesome." Shikaku Nara muttered. "My eldest daughter has fallen for him as well." I say. "I heard that Dillan and Shizu's adopted daughter, Tenten, has started to take a liking to him." Chozo Achimichi says. "This is not logical." Shibi Aburame says.

 _Back with Naruto: Naruto's POV:_

I was relaxing in the Uzukage office reading the journal of previous Uzukages. Just then Meizu busts in. "Yes Meizu? What is it?" I ask. "We're making great progress so far but we need more funding." Meizu says. "Take this scroll here. It has all the money I looted from Gato." I say while tossing the scroll to Meizu. "Also, tell Zabuza, that I want him to take me to the Rebels in Kirigakure." I say. "Yes Lord Uzukage." Meizu says then leaves. 'Lord Uzukage. I like it. Once this place is rebuilt, I might as well take the title since it is my heritage.' I think to myself. Five minutes later, Zabuza walks into the office. "Meizu said you wanted me to take you to the Rebels in Kirigakure. Is it true gaki?" Zabuza says then asks. "Yes it's true Zabuza. I heard Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, is a Jinchuriki to the three tails. Only a Jinchuriki of a stronger Bijuu can beat him, so the Jinchuriki of the four tails up to the nine tails can beat Yagura. Since I have the nine tails in me I'm the most logical choice to fight Yagura." I reply. "Alright. We'll leave in the morning." Zabuza says.

 _Time skip: next morning: Zabuza's POV:_

Well the gaki and I are at the west gates of Uzushiogakure. We water walk to Water Country. **(Zabuza, Haku, Meizu, and Gozu are wearing headbands with the Uzumaki swirl on them while Naruto is wearing one too but he can switch back to the Konoha headband.)**

 _Meanwhile: Mei Terumi's POV:_

I was looking over plans to try and end this Civil War when Ao bursts into the tent. "Mei, we received reports by the sensors, there's two really strong Chakra signatures approaching the coast. One is recognized as Zabuza Momochi, the other is even stronger than Yagura." Ao says. "Take me to where they're approaching. I would like to meet this other person." I say. "Of course Lady Mei." Ao says. Ao leads me to where the two signatures are approaching. Soon enough they reach land. "Welcome back Zabuza. I see you got a new headband, though I don't recognize the symbol." I say. "It's good to see you Mei. The symbol is the Uzushiogakure symbol." Zabuza says. "Didn't that place get destroyed in the last Great Shinobi War?" Ao asks. "It did but I'm rebuilding it since it's my heritage." The other guy says. He's about 14-15 and looks really hot. 'No bad Mei. He's younger than you.' I think to myself. "Who are you?" Ao asks the guy suspiciously. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death. As far as I know, I'm the last Uzumaki in the Elemental Nations so I'm rebuilding my ancestor's home. The Uzushio headband I'm wearing is one of two headbands I have. The other is a Konoha headband. I'm also the Uzukage for right now. I'm part of Konoha's Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake, but since I killed Gato, my team doesn't need help. I came to help since I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest of all the Bijuu. I will deal with Yagura myself. One Kage against another." The guy says. "So Naruto, do you mind if we talk privately?" I ask. "Not at all. After all, I need to talk to the person I will have to work with until the war is over." Naruto says. I make a motion for him to follow me. After walking to someplace private, I ask, "Have you ever had a thing for older women?" "Honestly Mei-chan, Kyuubi is a female named Kurama and I'm in a relationship with her. One thing I'm good at is reading people, and I read that you thought I was hot. Well let's see where that leads." Naruto says right before he kisses me.

The kiss lasts for five minutes before we have to come up for air. "Wow. Best kiss I ever had." I say. "I'm glad you liked it Mei-chan **(I'm doing the –chan, -kun, -san, and-sama.)**. When everything is all over, how about you make an alliance with Konoha and Uzushio?" Naruto says then asks. "I'll do that Naruto-kun." I say.

 _Time skip: two days later: Naruto's POV:_

I'm currently standing outside of Kirigakure. "Yagura! Come out! I, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, challenge you to a one-on-one fight!" I yell into the city. Two minutes later, Yagura appears. "What are the rules of this fight?" Yagura asks. "Fight until the opponent yields. No use of your Bijuu's Chakra. Taijutsu only." I say. "Good." Yagura says.

 _One hour later:_

Yagura and I have been fighting for an hour and I'm not even breaking a sweat while Yagura is sweating up a storm. _**"Kit, there's a powerful Genjutsu on Yagura and Isobu. Knock Yagura out and put a hand on his forehead and let me do the rest."**_ Kura-chan says. _'Ok Kura-chan.'_ I reply. I deliver one last punch to Yagura's head and he's out like a light. I place a hand on Yagura's forehead and let Kura-chan do her work. Five minutes later, Yagura is waking up. "Where am I? What's going on? Who are you?" Yagura asks. "In order, you're in a battlefield the two of us used for a one-on-one fight. You were under a powerful Genjutsu that made you start a Civil War to rid Kiri of bloodline users. As for who I am, I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, the son of Konohagakure's Red Death Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm taking you with me Yagura-san." I reply. "Where are you taking me Naruto-san?" Yagura asks. "Back to Uzushiogakure. Uzushiogakure will be open to all Jinchuriki. Shukaku's container, Matatabi's container, you, Son Goku's container, Kokuo's container, Saiken's container, Chomei's container, and Gyuki's container. Anyone who wants to get away from their villages, and anyone who is banished from their villages will be able to come to Uzushiogakure." I reply. "Ok. I'll come. What all will I have to do in Uzushio Naruto-san?" Yagura says then asks. "Anything needed to help rebuild. Zabuza will take you there. I need to go check on something." I reply. I start to walk away until I come face-to-face with Mei-chan. "I look forward to the alliance Mei-chan." I say then walk away.

 _Time skip: three hours later: Wave Country: Sasuke's POV:_

It's been a week since Kakashi-sensei read the letter from Naruto. During that time, Kakashi-sensei has taught Sakura-chan and I tree walking and water walking. During that, Tazuna and his workers were finishing the bridge. Tazuna said that in the next two days it should be done. After training, we head back to the house to see a strange sight. That sight was Naruto in the kitchen with Tsunami making lunch with Inari staring at Naruto with stars in his **(Inari's)** eyes. "Where have you been Naruto-baka?" Sakura-chan asks. "Sakura-chan, don't call my Otouto a baka." I tell her. "Sakura's right Naruto, where were you?" Kakashi-sensei asks. "Well after going to Uzushio, I found a summoning contract for dragons and was transported into the Summon World, then I started rebuilding Uzushio and became the Uzukage, then I ended the Civil War in Kiri by defeating Yagura; who's in Uzushio to help rebuild, and then I came here. I met my Otouto there staring at me with stars in his eyes and I met Tazuna's daughter. So did anything exciting happen to you guys?" Naruto explains then asks. "No not really. I was teaching Sasuke and Sakura the tree walking and water walking exercises." Kakashi-sensei says. "Alright. Oh and also, in three months, the king of the Dragon Clan, a dragon named Draco, will send a dragon to fetch me to return to the Summon World to train under the Dragon and Fox Clans. The Fox Clan because of Kyuubi." Naruto says.

 _Time skip: two days later: The Great Naruto Bridge: Naruto's POV:_

"Bye Aniki. I'll miss you. Come visit when you can." Inari says. "I will Otouto. I will always be with you in your heart Otouto." I reply. After that, Sasuke-Otouto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and I head back to Konoha. I'm wearing my Konoha headband.

 _Time skip: two hours later: Hiruzen's office: Hiruzen's POV:_

"Good work on completing your first C-Ranked mission Team 7." I congratulate. Team 7 just nod with smiles. "You're dismissed." I say. "Hold on a moment Naruto-kun." I say with a grandfatherly voice. "You wanted to see me Hokage-jiji?" Naruto-kun asks. "Yes. I thought it was about time you earned your inheritance from your father. Do you know who your father is Naruto-kun?" I say then ask. "Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Kaa-chan already told me. I want the fact I'm the Yondaime's son kept secret until the Chunin Exam Finals I want so see the looks on the village's faces when they realize they've been abusing the son of their hero." Naruto-kun says.

 _Time skip: Chunin Exams start: Naruto's POV:_

I was walking to the bridge in the training ground we use. "Hey Aniki, Sakura. What do you think Kakashi-sensei wanted us here for?" I ask. "Maybe it has something to do with the upcoming Chunin Exams." Sakura says. "You would be right with that Sakura. I have nominated you for the Chunin Exams. Report to room 301 in the Academy in two days." Kakashi-sensei says.

 _Time skip: two days: Konoha Academy: Sakura's POV:_

"I never thought we would be back here again." I say. "Yeah. Personally, I look forward to seeing all the competition. After all, I owe it to the Sand Siblings after fixing the problem the youngest had." Naruto says. "What problem would that be Otouto?" Sasuke-kun asks. "Well Subaku no Gaara is the same as me in regards to what he holds but his was making him insane, so I fixed the problem letting Gaara sleep at night." Naruto explains.

 _Naruto's POV:_

After vaguely explaining about fixing the seal on Gaara to allow him to sleep at night to Sakura and Aniki, the three of us head inside. Soon enough we come to a room with a Genjutsu in it. On the Wave mission, I placed a Genjutsu on Aniki to make it seem like a life and death situation to unlock his bloodline. Aniki activates the Sharingan to see it, he smirks. I place a hand on his shoulder and lean into his ear to whisper to him, "Don't say a word. This is a test to weed out the strong from the weak." "Alright Otouto." Aniki whispers. Sakura, Aniki, and I walk past the Genjutsu.

 _Time skip: After the first exam: Naruto's POV:_

"Well if all of you are willing to continue then I have one thing to say, YOU PASS!" Ibiki Morino says. "What the hell was that?" Kankuro asks. "This test was to see how well you could gather information. The ones who were caught cheating would be captured and interrogated or killed. Those who succeeded showed that you have the skills to gather information without getting caught." Ibiki says. Just then the window busts open with a black mass appearing.

 _ **Presenting the proctor of the second half of the Chunin Exams and future wife of Naruto Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi.**_

Is what the sign reads. "Wow Ibiki, you must be getting rusty to let so many pass." Anko-chan says. "You're early Anko." Ibiki says. "Alright maggots, follow me for the second part of the exams." Anko-chan says before jumping out of the unbroken window. Everyone follows by walking out the door.

 _Ibiki's POV:_

I was collecting tests when I come to the test belonging to Naruto Uzumaki. 'Hm, there's a note here.'

 _ **Kabuto is more than what he seems. Anyone who has taken this exam 7 times has to be suspicious. Be discreet when taking him after the second part. He smelled like snakes, not the same snake smell Anko-chan has. Make sure to tell the Hokage.**_

The note read.

 _Meanwhile: Forest of Death: Anko's POV:_

I was explaining the second part of the exams when Naruto-kun makes a smart-ass remark that I throw a kunai at him. He moves his head but still makes a cut shallow enough to draw blood. I then snake behind him and lick the blood off his face. "Mm, yummy as always Naruto-kun." I say. "Just make sure you're ready for me later Anko-chan." Naruto-kun says. Just then, a female Grass Nin gives me back my kunai with her long tongue. "Keep away from _my_ Anko-chan, teme." Naruto-kun says.

 _Naruto's POV:_

'That Grass Nin has the same smell as Kabuto. I better keep an eye on her.' I think to myself. I make a Shadow Clone that Henge's into a fly. I got the scroll for the team. I also left an ice mirror to show me who has an earth since mine is a heaven scroll. 'I will have to thank Haku-chan for teaching me how to make an ice mirror since Uzumakis can use all the elements. Main five and all sub.' I think to myself. When the test starts, I avoid all the Konoha teams, the Sand Siblings, the team from Kumo with that cute blonde girl, and the Iwa team with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. The first team we fight that team from Ame. We manage to kill them all and take their scroll which coincidentally is an earth scroll. "Let's go. We have the scrolls." I say then start jumping to the Central Tower with Aniki and Sakura following. After getting a third of the way there, the three of us encounter that Grass Nin from the beginning.

"What do you want teme?" I ask. "I'm here for Sasuke-kun. Fufufufu." The Grass Nin says. "You're not getting Aniki/Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and I yell at the same time. "You two don't have a choice." The Grass Nin says mockingly. I give a battle cry and attack. "SAKURA, ANIKI, RUN!" I shout. Aniki and Sakura run to the Tower. "Well it's finally nice to meet the legendary Orochimaru. Might as well lose the disguise." I say. Orochimaru rips the face off. "So how long did you know who I really was?" Orochimaru asks. "I knew ever since you showed off that long tongue at the start of the second part. Bring out that famous sword you have. What's it called anyways?" I say then ask. "It's called the Kusinagi or Grass Cutter. Are you skilled enough in Kenjutsu to defeat me?" Orochimaru says then asks. "Seriously? Do you not know who my mother was? The sword I will use against you is called Kushina's Wrath. Made sentient with my mother's soul which was sealed inside of me along with her Chakra." I ask then say. I then launch myself at Orochimaru and engage in a Kenjutsu match. After five minutes, Orochimaru uses a **Mud Clone Jutsu** to get away. "Damn it." I say. I then destroy the Mud Clone and head to my teammates. I get there just as Orochimaru is about to bite Aniki's neck. I use Kushina's Wrath to send Chakra Chains to Orochimaru's neck causing him to retract his neck. "Who is that Naruto?" Sakura asks. "Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. One of the three legendary Sannin. His teammates are Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, and Tsunade Senju the Slug Sannin. Leave him to me." I say. "You really think you can take him Otouto?" Aniki asks. "I took down the Yondaime Mizukage who is a Jinchuriki like myself and I'm also the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. Just go. Take the scrolls and go." I explain. Aniki and Sakura then head to the Tower while I launch Orochimaru into the air and then surround him in ice mirrors like Haku's **Demonic Ice Mirrors Jutsu**. I jump into a mirror and send senbon to Orochimaru. By the time I'm done, Orochimaru is a pincushion. "I'll let you go if you swear to not return for a month. Any females that work for you, I'll take as my future wives." I say. "Alright gaki." Orochimaru says. That's when he leaves through sinking into the earth. I then start to head to the Tower when I hear a scream.

I follow the scream to find a girl with glasses and red hair about to be attacked by a bear. I draw Midnight Queen to cut the bear in half vertically. "Please, the scroll is with the others. I don't want to die." The girl says before crying. I hug the girl and let her cry on my shoulder. "Shh, shh. It's ok. I won't hurt you. What's your name?" I say then ask. "M-m-my n-n-name i-i-is K-K-Karin. W-W-What's y-y-yours?" The girl says then asks while sobbing with each word. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. Please don't tell anyone about my second last name nor about the fact I'm the Uzukage Karin-chan. Do you know your last name?" I say then ask. "No Naruto-kun, I don't know my last name. All I know is that I can sometimes create chains from my own Chakra." Karin-chan says. "It sounds like you might be an Uzumaki. Only an Uzumaki can create Chakra Chains and only Uzumakis know about that. Chakra Chains are one of the most guarded secrets of the Uzumaki Clan. After this, I can have your DNA run against my mother's." I say. "I don't care Naruto-kun. Just don't leave me please." Karin-chan says. "I promise that I will never leave you Karin-chan." I promise.

 _Meanwhile: With Sasuke and Sakura: Sasuke's POV:_

'I hope Otouto is ok.' I think to myself. While Sakura-chan and I were heading to the Central Tower, we get attacked by the team from Oto. Sakura-chan and I manage to kill the two male members but the female we capture. "What are you two going to do to me?" The girl asks. "We're taking you into custody for you to tell us what Orochimaru has planned." A familiar voice says. "Otouto?" I ask. "Yeah Aniki?" Otouto asks. "Who is that Naruto?" Sakura-chan asks. "Her name is Karin and she might be family. What exactly happened here?" Otouto says then asks. "This girl and her two teammates attacked us. We killed her teammates and captured her." I explain. "Alright. I'll go on ahead with these two, give me the scrolls and meet me there." Otouto says.

 **I'm going to stop it here. It's 15 PAGES LONG! OVER 7000 WORDS!**


End file.
